Aoba Yamashiro
is a tokubetsu jōnin of Konohagakure. Background During his youth, Aoba was present at the Academy entrance ceremony when Obito Uchiha arrived late. He presumably partook in the Chūnin Exams, and later Kakashi Hatake's secret celebration for his jōnin promotion years later.Naruto chapter 599, pages 2-3 Personality Aoba has a somewhat laid-back and jovial personality most of the time, often joking with others around him. He is also prone to panicking at times, but when the situation calls for it he is decisive, calm, and collected. Aoba is also mentioned to be an honour student as well as an inside benkei, which is a haughty and boastful person in private, while having a more reserved demeanour in public. He is always wearing his sun glasses which help him to maintain his cool demeanour. He is willing to put himself in danger to help his comrades.Naruto Third Databook, page 173, Profile Section Appearance Aoba has dark, spiky hair and is always seen wearing red-framed sunglasses which obscures his eyes. He wears the standard Konoha shinobi outfit complete with flak jacket and forehead protector, the latter of which is worn slightly tilted to the left. As a child, Aoba wore his signature glasses along with a black shirt, with an orange, gear-like design around the collar.Naruto chapter 604, pages 3-4 Abilities As a Tokubetsu Jōnin, Aoba is a very capable ninja. He has demonstrated knowledge and aptitude in a wide cross-area of techniques which he uses with great proficiency in whatever the given situation may be. Aoba was also stated to poses a genius-level intuition which has served him well. Ninjutsu He has shown the ability to utilise a hiden technique to send his chakra through a medium to be used as a paralysing agent on his foe. In the anime, during the Konoha Crush, it is shown that he is capable in the nature of Fire Release as demonstrated with his use of the Fire Release: Fire Dragon Bullet against the invading Oto and Suna shinobi.Naruto episode 68 Though by his own admission, not as yet skilled as veterans with its use, Aoba possesses remarkable intel-obtaining skills. He is also able to delve into a person's mind.Naruto chapter 507, page 8 In the anime, it was revealed that he can read a person's mind even while not making physical contact with the target, once that thought or feeling is strong enough.Naruto: Shippūden episode 227 Aoba's favourite technique is the Scattering Thousand Crows Technique which involves manifesting a number of crows which he can command with hand gestures. The crows are primarily used to swarm the enemy, hindering their view and seem to be dispelled in a puff of smoke like shadow clones when struck but can also be used for scouting and offensive attacks. These can be used tactically as seen when he used them to disguise Raidō Namiashi's movements. Other Skills He has shown to have some skill in genjutsu, able to dispel the genjutsu Kabuto Yakushi cast on everyone in the arena. While fighting Kakuzu, it was shown that he is adept at taijutsu, able to hold his own against the Akatsuki member while his team-mates retreated to safety. Part I Chūnin Exams Aoba made his début in a meeting called by the Third Hokage and the Konoha Council alongside other jōnin-level shinobi where they discussed Hayate Gekkō's death and Orochimaru's possible involvement. Though some wanted the examinations to be cancelled as they were wary of what was to come, the Third told them that he had the utmost trust in all of them, and if the time ever came, he knew they would assemble their strength and fight alongside him. Konoha Crush During the commencement of the Konoha Crush, Aoba was one of the shinobi able to cancel the sleep-inducing genjutsu that had been cast on the people at the arena. He identified Kabuto Yakushi — who was disguised as a Konoha Anbu — as the person who had cast the genjutsu. He then engaged the enemy forces alongside his comrades. In the anime, he used the Fire Release: Fire Dragon Bullet to attack several of the enemy shinobi at once. He later stood alongside Kurenai Yūhi, Kakashi Hatake and Might Guy after they had defeated the invading shinobi and later attended Third's funeral, where he mourned his loss. Search for Tsunade After he heard the news that Itachi Uchiha had returned to Konoha looking for Naruto Uzumaki, he burst into Kakashi's room and inadvertently informed Sasuke Uchiha of the occurrence, which caused Sasuke to rush from the room in search of his brother. The jōnin, who seemingly had not wanted Sasuke to know about this were visibly exasperated. Later after Tsunade returned to the village and accepted the title of Hokage, Aoba along with Genma were given the task of announcing her inauguration as the Fifth to the village by Koharu Utatane. Part II Akatsuki Suppression Mission Aoba is assigned to the Nijū Shōtai — a special platoon created to track and capture Akatsuki members. In the anime, they scoped out a known Akatsuki hideout where they encountered an associate of the organisation. They took the man into custody and then laid in wait at the hideout in the hopes that someone would show up there. With no luck on their stake-out, they later received a message from Asuma's team and rushed to provide backup when they are informed that they had made contact with an Akatsuki team. Once there, Aoba used his Scattering Thousand Crows Technique to obscure Hidan and Kakuzu's field of vision which gave Raidō an opportunity to attack them with his Kokutō as well as the chance for them to get Asuma's team to safety. He then fought briefly with Kakuzu to prevent him from getting to Asuma until the Akatsuki pair retreated. He and Raidō stood by watching as Asuma imparted his final words to his students and later attended his funeral. Paradise Life on a Boat Fourth Shinobi World War: Countdown In the anime, Aoba was present at the war council meeting that Tsunade convened and was later selected as one of the shinobi sent to an isolated island in the Land of Lightning as Naruto's bodyguard. On the boat ride there, he tended to a seasick Might Guy. Once on the island and Guy gets his bearings they went with Motoi to the Falls of Truth, after he informed them that Naruto had gone there to learn how to control the Nine-Tails. Guy expressed the desire to undergo the same training as Naruto so he tried to channel his inner self at the falls. Aoba joked to Motoi that Guy's inner self probably wasn't human and both are shocked when this appeared to be true when a blowfish-like creature appeared from behind the falls to seemingly confront Guy. After they realised that this was actually Kisame Hoshigaki however, Aoba tried to stop him with his Secret Technique: Stone Needles but only created an easy opportunity for Kisame to absorb his chakra which caused Aoba to collapse. When Aoba recovered he went after Kisame with the others, finding that he had already been captured and beaten unconscious by Guy. While Yamato restrained Kisame, Aoba delved into his mind in an attempt to gather information on Akatsuki. Before he could garner any useful information, Kisame forced himself to regain consciousness by biting his tongue, which shocked Aoba. Before they could respond, Kisame committed suicide by summoning sharks to devour his body. Deciding to check just how much Kisame knew by opening the scroll he had left behind, they unintentionally activated a booby-trap and the shinobi are imprisoned while a shark swam away with the scroll. Growing concerned that Akatsuki would be coming after them now that they probably knew the island's location, Aoba wondered what plan of action they should take next. Motoi told them that that it was unlikely they would find the island because unlike other islands, the one they were on was constantly moving. Surprised by reassured, Aoba and Yamato then turn their attention to Naruto and tried to keep him busy by having him take a survey of the island's native animal population as an "S-rank mission". When Akatsuki eventually did find the island and attacked, Aoba convinces Naruto that the explosions that were happening outside were actually earthquakes while Aoba and the others investigated outside. There they found Kurotsuchi restraining Kabuto Yakushi. Acting immediately, Aoba moved to read Kabuto's mind as he had done with Kisame, but upon approaching Kabuto on a wooden bridge created by Yamato, Kabuto escaped, pushing Aoba into Kurotsuchi's quicklime lava. After the Third Tsuchikage arrived on the scene and helped to free Aoba, Aoba tried to reassure the Tsuchikage that it wouldn't be easy to get information out of Yamato but the Tsuchikage stated that Tobi possessed a very powerful dōjutsu and as such it wasn't a matter or whether or not Yamato wanted to divulge the alliance's intelligence. Aoba later marvelled at the Tsuchikage as he carried the entire island to Kumogakure. Aoba later joined up with the Intelligence Division and reported to Inoichi Yamanaka the events that took place during the mission, to which Inoichi remarked that Aoba did not have an easy time while on his mission. Kaguya Ōtsutsuki Strikes Aoba is seen attending the mass funeral held in Konoha in honor of all his fallen comrades. Blank Period Sasuke Shinden: Book of Sunrise After some mind-controlled ninja of Kiri and Kumo are stopped from destroying Konoha, Aoba delves into the mind of one of them to try and find out the identity of who's controlling them. In doing so, he triggers a trap placed within the controlled ninja's mind. Ino Yamanaka saves him using her Mind Body Switch Technique, but both must be hospitalised because of the ordeal. In Other Media Movies Naruto the Movie: Blood Prison Trivia * "Aoba" means , while means "mountain castle". * In Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 3, Aoba is mistakenly said to be a chūnin by his introduction subtitle. * According to the databook(s): ** Aoba's favourite phrase is . ** His favourite foods are grated yam and yamaimo. References de:Aoba Yamashiro es:Aoba Yamashiro